


Shower time

by Latefan_5sos1d_wherewasi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal, Bedroom, Blowjobs, Caught, Checking out, Fingering, It all started with a forgotten charger, M/M, Phone battery died, Questions, Rimming, Rutting, Sex, What Have I Done, again caught, groans, imtimate moments, jerking off, lots of kisses, moans, or like making out what ever you want to see it as, steamy shower, unexpected visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latefan_5sos1d_wherewasi/pseuds/Latefan_5sos1d_wherewasi
Summary: Calum had to visit back to Luke’s after practice since he had forgotten his charger there. He didn’t get to warn Luke about his visit since his phone had died so it was no surprise Luke was in the shower when he arrived. When he can’t find the misplaced charger some noises have captivated leaving him to detour. It definitely wasn’t a regretted detour after all.***Since Calum had a spare key he didn't have to knock to get into Luke's house. Calum didn't want to disturb Luke as he heard the boy was in the shower so he began his search for his charger. But to no avail since Luke must had moved it. As Calum was making his way to the bathroom he heard little moans coming from the bathroom door which was slightly ajar.





	Shower time

**Author's Note:**

> So I meant to upload this yesterday but my internet had failed so I only got to post it now. Hopefully you like it. Warning you now this is pure smut really and I’m going to hell... but really if your a fluff kind of person this might not be the post for you. I had reread this yesterday when I couldn’t upload it and the amount of mistakes was shameful from my only months younger self, I had wrote first around July, but really I think you can tell when I started to rewrite it half way through...
> 
> Anyways leave comments on how you thought about it since I first say shower smut awhile ago and I was intrigued, thus leading to this. Kudos and comments are much appreciated! They are my motivation and it’s interesting to see what you thought or what you would like. But anyways hope you enjoy!!!!

Calum had to go back to Luke's apartment later after practise since he left his phone charger at his and since he had no battery he didn't have a chance to text Luke to say he was coming so it would be an unexpected arrival. 

Since Calum had a spare key he didn't have to knock to get into Luke's house. Calum didn't want to disturb Luke as he heard the boy was in the shower so he began his search for his charger. But to no avail since Luke must had moved it. As Calum was making his way to the bathroom he heard little moans coming from the bathroom door which was slightly ajar. As Calum got closer the moans came louder. Calum was about to turn around and give Luke some privacy in the shower although they had seen each other naked on tour. That was until Calum heard Luke moaning say "calll!" 

That was what made Calum curious as he went to the door peaking in see if the boy knew he was here, only to see Luke on the bath floor jerking off under the water with his eyes closed. 

Calum had to admit that he had a crush on the boy and was also gay but he never knew that Luke could be gay so he tried to keep a friendly distance from Luke. The sight of Luke was turning Calum on. His sweats were growing a visible tent. Calum knew it was wrong to keep watching Luke moan and groan in his vulnerable state but he just couldn't look away from the beautiful creature in his state of pleasure. Just as Luke started moaning Calum's name Calum knew it was time to get out even though he wanted to stay. 

Just as he was about to leave he, being the unlucky person he was, banged his toe on the door frame causing Luke to snap his head to the door. Calum stood their awkwardly looking at the floor as Luke gawked at Calum. 

Should he be mad at Calum for intruding or paying attention to his noticeable bulge and rosy Sapphire cheeks? 

" C-Calum?" Luke questioned as if testing if Calum was actually their or was it a figment of his imagination although in his imagination Calum would be slamming his cock into him as Luke also had a crush on Calum that he only ever admitted to Micheal. 

Calum couldn't move he didn't know what to say he didn't know what to do. He could only attempt to respond " L-L-Luke."

Luke was frozen with his hand still on his cock and the water still drizzled down his face and stubble to his milky chest and abs. The view only made Calum harder for him. Calum took a small step in and closed the door over. Luke visibly gulped at his thoughts of what was going to happen next. Calum didn't think of the outcome as of now all he wanted was the younger band mate in front of him. 

Calum couldn’t help but to take in Luke's features: his long legs, his slim waist, his big hands, his flustered cock, his abs, his chiselled jaw, his few day old stubble, his erratic breathing, his quiff now flat against his forehead and his delectable lips with his lip ring between his teeth. He couldn't find any flaws in the boy. While Calum was lost in thought ogling Luke he didn't realise he was walking up to Luke until he was standing above him. "Ughhh I- I'm s-sorry" Calum couldn't help but stutter while starting to turn around until he was pulled back by a standing Luke. Wait when did Luke stand up? Although, he didn't have long to ponder on the thought before Luke smashed their lips together. Calum was too surprised at the action to respond until he realised it after his shock. Calum could feel Luke's relief though the kiss when he started to move his lips against Luke's while his hands played with Luke's wet hair tugging and twirling. Calum wanted more of Luke. He swept his tongue against Luke's lips asking for entrance. When Luke playfully denied his request Calum moved his hands from Luke's hair too his ass giving it a quick squeeze making Luke moan. Calum took the chance and started to explore Luke's mouth sending Luke into a melting state against him only to fall if Calum wasn't holding him up. 

Their cocks were against each other only separated by Calum's sweats. They were painfully hard. Calum pushed Luke up against the wall and started to grind his hips into Luke's. Luke felt to bare next to Calum and wanted to feel Calum's skin against his. He wrapped his fingers around the hem of Calum's shirt to pull it off which Calum got the message and allowed him to pull it off him. Thus breaking the kiss to allow their lungs to breathe although that didn't stop Calum from starting to kiss down Luke's neck while he was still moving his hips against Luke's.

Luke was a whimpering and moaning mess against the wall. "O-oh Ca-Cal bedroom" Luke could barely talk as he moaned out to Calum too move this to his bedroom. Calum got the message as he signalled Luke to jump up by tapping his hip twice while turing off the water with the other quickly. This time Luke got the message and jumped up and wrapped his legs around the tanned boys waist. 

Calum continued to kiss and leave marks on the younger boys neck while carrying him to the bedroom. As Calum threw Luke on the bed he looked down at the beauty in front of him, admiring his naked glory. Luke scrambled to the edge of the bed, crawling to Calum, to pull down his sweats to see his hard cock head with a layer of pre cum. He wanted to be the one in charge now. He took the head of Calum's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and across the slit while looking up at the moaning Calum above him through his eyelashes. Calum couldn't help moaning while looking down at the innocent looking Luke below him. Luke began to kitten lips and swipe his tongue along the 8 inch length. Luke started taking Calum's length in his mouth inch by inch until his nose was in Calum's pubs. He started to bob his head up and down the length while fondling Calum's balls in his hands. His head was rocking faster as Calum's erratic breathing and moans escaped his mouth. " Luke m'gonna - m'gonna cumm!"

But Luke kept going wanting to pleasure Calum completely unravelled before him. Calum couldn't keep it in any longer now " OHH- O-OHH L-Luke ummmm..." 

With that he came into Luke's mouth which he swallowed before taking himself off Calum with a pop. He rised to kneeling in front of Calum on the bed watching as he came down from his high again opening his eyes. As his eyes fell open his mouth was then attacked by Luke's while Luke's hands laid on his waist pulling him closer and onto the bed. Calum could taste himself in Luke's tongue as they battled for dominance in the kiss. 

Eventually Luke won the battle this time and dominated the kiss. Their hands were all over each other as they kissed, feeling and touching each other as if it was going to be the last time they see each other, as if the other will disappear and it would all be a dream. Calum was then swung down onto the pillow by Luke. As Luke then crawled over Calum's body they stared into each others eyes intensely while catching their breathes. 

Luke swept down to Calum's ear breathing onto the lobe before catching it in his mouth before making him way down Calum's neck and into the intersection of Calum's shoulder and neck finding Calum's sweet spot. Calum couldn't help but moan at the sensation, feeling himself start to harden again. Luke began to suck and nip at the skin leaving his mark on Calum. He leant back a bit still breathing on the skin to see his art piece that he was proud to leave on the boy he loved. Luke leant up to Calum's ear again and breathes on his ear before whispering in Calum's ear huskily and possessively "all mine" and you could here the lust in Luke's voice as he pulled up to look in Calum's eyes that looked almost black with lust as he groaned at the statement as he replied "all yours".

Luke lowered down to Calum to capture his lips between his teeth as he pulled back slightly before he went and passionately kissed Calum. The kiss contrasted to all the others so far at the beginning until it got heated again. 

As the boys made out Luke's legs straddled Calum's hips as he started to grind on him again which was enough to get Calum flustered again for the second time in the last hour. It was fair to say both were a mess- with moans and groans escaping their mouths as their hips rutted together. Each other caught the others moans licking them between their mouths, thus muffling the incoherent sounds.

Luke broke away and began kissing down Calum’s body. Leaving butterfly kisses, slight bruises and swipes of his tongue down from Calum’s throat to his thigh. All the while keeping his eyes up- watching intently as Calum’s head twisted to the side before they locked eye contact. It was almost as if they were communicating through their body language and eye contact. It was like Luke was silently asking for permission from the smaller boy underneath him to which he got an eager head nod.

Luke wasted no time spending the kiwi boy’s legs and spotting what he was looking for, the small sphincter muscle that clenched at the attention it was receiving in anticipation. The moment seemed so intimate, they all have seen each other naked yet it wasn’t like they all look the view he had now. They others didn’t get to see how vulnerable the boy was under him or get to hear the boy moaning their names with so much pleasure. This was all just for Luke. That is what made this so special- so intimate.

Luke was brought out of his thought by an impatient boy below him. Just to tease the moari boy he took a little bit longer to admire the boys tan ass hole in front of him. This was definitely a new perspective of Calum to Luke. Again another groan in anticipation sounded from the boy causing the younger boy to chuckle at his antics.

“Be patient babe...” Luke smirked up at the boy who possessed the pleading eyes that made Luke break. He left a quick peck to the inside of Calum’s thigh before leaning into the boy’s space between his legs and blowing a shot of air onto the muscle just to watch the contracting spasm it displayed. This is when he decided to put the whining boy out of his misery as he placed a flat tongue on the hole . He licked over the hole, spreading his saliva as a personal lubricant before dipping his tongue into the entrance of Calum’s heat. 

Calum’s head threw back at the action as his hands threaded into Luke’s hair, grabbing the strands and pressing the younger boy’s face further into the globes of his ass. Whines ran out of the boy’s mouth at the sensations the boy’s sinful tongue did to him. Next thing he knew Luke’s tongue was thrusting in and out of him and across the walls of his hole as the boy’s fingers were now up next to his mouth. He didn’t need words from Luke to know what he wanted him to do as he took the digits into his warm wet mouth sucking and licking around them. 

As soon as they were deemed wet enough from Luke he brought the digit from Calum’s mouth back to the now slightly stretched wet asshole. He probably didn’t even need the slight lubrication when Luke’s saliva was surrounding the hole and had already drizzled down the crack of Calum’s ass but then again he wouldn’t of wanted to hurt the boy so it was ok to take a few precautions.

With that he then penetrated the muscle with one digit up to the knuckle. It didn’t take long for Calum to adjust to the barely there stretch as he began pushing back to get more from the younger boy. Luke took the hint much to Calum’s appreciation and began pushing the finger in and out repeatedly all the way before slipping in the second next to the first. This time he didn’t stop and just continued to bring the digits in and out and who was Calum to complain? The speed and force were quick to pick up and soon a third digit was added to the mix. When it was added Calum’s back arched up immediately as the pain and pleasure ran up his spine. If this is what he was like with just fingers in him what was he going to react like with a cock?

They continued with Luke’s fingers up Calum for another few minutes until Calum was beginning to grow impatient. Was he not stretched enough already? Was it him? Was Luke starting to regret it and was stalling before he left him? Did he turn Luke off? Was he being to needy? 

“No babe don’t think that, I just wanted you to enjoy and relax- we have all day. I just wanted you to enjoy the feeling and yes you are stretched, you were stretched a couple minutes ago.” Did he say that out loud?

“Yes you did Cal.”

Calum was going to his his face with his hands from embarrassment that he had voiced his thoughts with out realising and also because of how caring Luke is. But he wanted Luke’s cock now.

“Can I- want your cock Luke please?!”

"Do you want me to put on a condom Cal?" Luke wanted Calum to have an input since it was his ass and it was his decision if he wanted to have Luke’s cum up him ass and dripping out for the next couple of days. It was his own body after all so he did want the confirmation on what the boy wanted. "N-no I-I want to feel you in-inside me Lukey...” 

That was enough to convince Luke before he was lining up his tip with Calum’s empty pulsating hole that was eager to be filled up as it searched for fulfilment. It wasn’t long till the tip was sliding in followed slowly inch by inch slowly into Calum until he was up to the hilt. He stilled as he awaited a signal from Calum underneath him. He was so caught up in the whines and the ‘o’ shape of Calum’s mouth he nearly didn’t catch the small ‘move’ that voiced from the boy. Luke leant down pressing a small kiss to the corner of Calum’s lips before whispering an equally small and soft ‘relax’ as Calum’s hole clenched around him and his body was rigid before relaxing on Luke’s command. Why didn’t they do this so much early? 

With that Luke eased out and in slowly as Calum endeared the feeling of how full he felt with Luke inside him. 

Moans rattled off the walls of the room from the boy’s as Luke picked up his speed and force until he was ploughing into the boy. He was searching for that one spot which was proving a hard and sweaty task at this rate. Well it was until he adjust Calum so he was angled up and his knees were above Luke’s shoulders and by the near scream in pleasure that left Calum he knew he had found the right spot and was now relentlessly pounding into that spot causing Calum to feel dizzy with pleasure. 

The noises Calum was emitting were music to Luke’s ears especially when Calum called out Luke’s name. Well this is probably what Calum heard when he found Luke in the shower, haven’t the tables turned?

Calum’s hands were clawing and gripping the sheet before they latched onto Luke’s shoulder for support and stability while his eyes were scrunched together. His back was elevated up and held by Luke while his cock laid up against his stomach- angrily red and flustered from the fact it was probably almost painfully hard and untouched since the blowjob.

Calum was a panting and moaning mess and there was no doubt that the neighbours knew what was happening in the bedroom. Luke was close and on the edge of his orgasm and he could tell Calum was with his state and the way him hole was clenching uncontrollably around him.

"Mmmm O-OHHHH Luke I'm gonna cum mmmm O-ohhh!!"  
"Soon baby I'll tell you when you can cum." It wasn’t too long of Luke continuously and relentlessly hitting Calum’s prostrate and watching the boy’s expression of bliss contort his face before the were both teetering on the edge of their orgasm.

“Come with me Cal...” Luke tugged on Calum’s cock a few times before Calum burst ribbons of come cover Luke’s hand and him own stomach. Luke followed after a few more thrusts and came in Calum’s ass. Luke collapsed on top of the boy, spreading the mess between their chests and stomachs as they caught their breaths from what was both of their most powerful orgasms they had ever had in a long time. As he came down from his high he stood up and collected a wet wash cloth from the bathroom before wiping down both off their bodies. 

When he was finished and all the mess was cleaned up off their bodies he returned to see Calum sprawled out where he left him about to drift off to sleep as his eyes glazed over as if he was in dream land already. 

Luke quickly made way over to the bed- collecting Calum in his arms and bringing them both under the covers on the clean side of the bed. Calum was on top of him curled up with his head on Luke’s chest. Luke’s pressed a lingering kiss onto Calum’s temple and whispered a soft “I love you Calum Hood...” as dropped off and drifted out of consciousness. However before he was completely out of it he heard a small reply of “I love you too Luke Hemmings...”  
With that he drifted off to a satisfied slumber cuddling with the boy he loves. 

\--the next morning--

Ashton and Micheal had been texting both Luke and Calum's phone all morning to go out for breakfast and since they didn't answer they just figured to get breakfast and look for them later to hang out.

After the breakfast and a mob of fans the boys made their way to Luke's to look for them because maybe Calum stayed after band practise in the couch or something since it was later and both Micheal and Ashton left before him. 

As the entered to apartment they noticed Calum wasn't here. As they went to Luke's bedroom they saw the door was slightly ajar which was weird since Luke always closes his door but they thought nothing of it as they left a patterned knock before entering the room. Cloths that weren’t Luke’s were littering the floor and were accompanied by the duvets at the foot of the bed. Then there was the cuddled pile of the two naked boys on the bed almost impossibly close especially way to close to be classified as friendship.

Michael chuckled as he turned to Ashton who was still making sense of the situation with a shocked yet embarrassed face portrayed on his face because of the fact they had walking in on the scene. He was brought back by the tap on his shoulder from Michael and heard the lad tease, “now you owe me a 20!”

The conversing between the two was enough to stir awake the two who had failed to notice the presence of the other two at their door as they stared into each others eyes which held nothing but lust, love, adoration as well as relief. Both ecstatic with the fact that it happened and it wasn’t a dream as well as the fact that their was no sign to regret between the two. Both were still unaware of the others as there arms tangled behind each others backs, pulling each to their closer as their legs intertwined. Their bodies were flush together as they both leant in for a morning kiss. They didn’t care about the morning breath at this moment clearly. They passionately kiss and peck at each other's faces and lips while giggling to each other. 

The had a throw blanket covering the waist up however to each other they could see it all, however, it wasn’t like they hadn’t seen it before really. 

 

The only thing that alerted the two of the others was the flash that interrupted the kiss and caused the couples head to snap toward the door. It was Michael’s phone camera. 

Luke and Calum were there gaping at the others wordlessly as they still held each other rigidly which also was captured in a picture by Michael as he chuckled at their faces. 

The couple were stammering and stumbling as they futilely tried to come up with an excuse for the others only to think of nothing logically.

"Well we'll be down in the living room waiting for you guys I guess." Micheal says as he prowls out of the room with a shocked Ashton following him leaving Luke and Calum to stare at the now closed door. 

They simultaneously looked to each other only to start making out again having the same idea as before but without the company this time. When they broke away minutes later Luke looked into Calum’s eyes and asks the one question he was dreaming about for a long time, “Cally would you like to be my boyfriend?” Only for Calum to obviously answer with a kiss and a mumble of a yes against Luke's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it all!!!! Did you like it? Would you like something different to read? What is your favourite kind of fanfics? Could I improve on anything? Please leave your input in the comments! You are all loved and I love you all for taking your time out of your day to read what I wrote!


End file.
